Merpati
by Thousand Spring
Summary: (REPUBLISH) Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu naif dan Kris terlalu kaku hingga membuat persahabatan mereka hancur. "Aku ingin hidup dengan bebas, tidak terikat sesuatu yang merepotkan. seperti burung-burung itu."-Kris. "Kris, apa kau masih ingat janji kita?"-Chanyeol. suck summary. ONESHOT!


**Merpati**

Genre: friendship, drama, lil bit romance

Rating: T

Cast: find it urself

Warning: it's krisyeol friendship fict! Slight!krisbaek, chanbaek, kaisoo

A/N: Horisontal line adalah perpindahan latar waktu baik ke lampau maupun masa sekarang

.

.

Mereka bertemu karena merpati, mereka berteman karena merpati, mereka berpisah karena suatu hal dengan merpati di sekeliling mereka, mereka bertemu lagi karena seekor merpati, dan mereka terpisah selamanya kerena merpati telah membawa pergi harapan mereka...

.

.

"Ugh!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap mengelus jidatnya yang hampir saja terkena lonceng kaca yang tergantung di teras kedai—mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Aish, kemana si Monggu?" gumamnya dengan dahi berkerut. Jongin—nama pemuda itu—akhirnya bernafas lega begitu mendapati anjing peliharaannya datang dari halaman belakang dengan menggigit sayap seekor burung merpati putih.

"Mwo? Monggu-ya, darimana kau mendapatkan burung itu, huh?!" Jongin merebut pelan burung itu dari gigitan Monggu.

Monggu menggonggong—seperti protes karena mainan barunya—sekaligus sarapan alaminya direbut.

"Yak, Monggu! Ini bukan makanan!" Jongin menyikut pelan anjingnya ketika peliharaannya itu berani menggerakkan dua kaki depannya ke lengan Jongin agar majikannya mau melepaskan burung merpati yang tadi direbut.

"Oh, kelihatannya tidak terluka." Gumam Jongin setelah memeriksa kondisi sayap merpati itu, "Tapi, kenapa lemas ya? Apa kau kelelahan?" tanyanya kemudian—seolah burung merpati itu dapat diajaknya berbicara. Sedetik kemudian, burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya. Lepasdari tangkupan tangan Jongin dan terbang kearah pohon yang ada di sebelah kedai.

"Uung~" Monggu menggerung kecewa(?)

"Sudahlah, Monggu. Biarkan burung itu pergi, aku bisa memberimu makanan yang lebih cocok." Jongin mengelus pelan bulu anjingnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan memperhatikan pohon besar yang tumbuh menjulang di sebelah kedai minum miliknya.

"Kelihatannya hari ini sepi ya?" Jongin mendesah lelah, memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kedai—sebelum ada suara yang mencegahnya.

"Hei!"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu menemukan sosok pria tinggi dengan mata biji lecinya yang legam—tengah berlari menuju kedainya. Sepertinya usianya sekitar tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Jongin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jongin ketika pria itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ah, iya.." pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Pohon yang ada di samping kedaimu itu.. Ah, bukan. Disini, apa ada pria seumuranku yang datang kemari?"

"Eh?" Jongin memasang wajah bingung—mulai merasa pria di depannya adalah orang aneh.

"Aa.. tidak, lupakan. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ujar pria itu. Jongin pikir pria itu akan segera pergi dari kedainya, ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Aku ingin memesan minuman saja. Apa yang direkomendasikan disini?" pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Silahkan duduk, saya akan membuatkan white tea khas kedai ini."

.

.

Park Chanyeol—nama pria itu. Seorang direktur perusahaan game, entah apa yang dilakukannya disini.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Jongin meletakkan secangkir white tea di mejanya, "Sekarang disini sudah ada kedai minum, seingatku dulu lebih mirip hutan." celetuknya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi, "Yah, kawasan ini baru dibuka sekitar tujuh tahun lalu dan lebih difungsikan sebagai kawasan wisata dibandingkan pemukiman." Sahut Jongin.

"Benar.. sepuluh tahun berlalu begitu cepat." Chanyeol bergumam, menghela nafas. Menyeruput white tea sedikit-sedikit dari ujung bibir cangkir.

"Sepertinya Anda sedang menunggu teman Anda, apa sudah membuat janji?" Jongin sedikit berbasa-basi. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lonceng kaca di teras kedai berbunyi. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum—ada tamu lagi di kedainya pagi ini.

"Selamat datang.."

Chanyeol menatap sekilas Jongin yang kini sibuk melayani pengunjung. Pintar juga anak itu, meski masih muda tapi bisa memiliki usaha mandiri. Bebas, tidak bergantung pada perusahaan atau atasan. Tidak perlu takut dipecat jika melakukan kesalahan.

_'Aku ingin hidup dengan bebas, tidak terikat sesuatu yang merepotkan. Seperti burung-burung itu..'_

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, gema imajiner dari suara berintonasi datar itu kembali terdengar di kepalanya. Orang itu—yang memang berbeda dengannya.

"Kris.. apa kau masih ingat janji kita?" gumam Chanyeol lirih.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan santai di halaman sekolah menuju kelasnya sambil bersiul pelan. Namun, siulannya terhenti ketika a endengar suara derap kaki orang berlari dan memanggilnya.

"Kris!"

Kris mendengus—tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kris! Tunggu, berhentilah!"

Kris mendengus lagi, namun memilih membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sosok pemuda dengan mata biji leci yang legam—yang kni tengah mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. Bibir Kris menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Ada apa, Ketua Park?"

Pemuda yang tadi mengatur nafas mengangkat kepalanya, "Itu.. kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rapat secara sepihak. Ini demi kemajuan organisasi kita dan juga sekolah."

Senyum remeh Kris menghilang—digantikan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat pendapat mereka yang memaksa. Bukannya di rapat tadi sudah ku katakan? Diskusikan saja tanpa aku. Toh, kehilangan satu pendapat tidak akan mengubah hasil keputusan." Ujar Kris sarkastik.

"Tidak! Menurutku, satu pendapat bisa saja merubah semua kemungkinan. Jika kita mendiskusikannya lagi, pasti kita kan menemukan jalan keluar menuju kesepakatan."

Hmph— Kris menahan tawanya, bersiap membalikkan tubuhnya—ingin melnjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, "Park Chanyeol, jika kau mengejarku dari ruang OSIS sampai kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini, kau hanya membuang waktumu." Kembali, nada dingin itu terlontar.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak—setelah sebelumya menunduk mengatur nafas, "Kris, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kalau seperti ini, kau akan dikucilkan oleh teman-teman." Ujarnya, berharap ucapannya kali ini bisa sedikit dimengerti Kris.

Tapi, yang ada malah Kris yang tertawa.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tipe ketua yang peduli seperti yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang." Kris menyeringai, "Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah peduli apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku."

Chanyeol terdiam—memperhatikan Kris yang berjalan menjauh sebelum menendang kerikil kecil di depannya, "Oh, harusnya aku tahu kalau ini merepotkan!" gumamnya kesal.

Sesungguhnya itu adalah kali pertama seprang Park Chanyeol berbicara pada Kris Wu sejak mereka memasuki sekolah ini—Seoul High School. Padahal, selama dua tahun mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama.

Kris Wu, seorang siswa asal Kanada yang memiliki darah Chinese. Badannya tinggi, tidak ramah, dan penyendiri.

Sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hiperaktif, sedikit berisik—dengan orang-orang yang selalu menyukai kehadirannya.

"Oh astaga, aku lupa tugas dari Jeon-seonsaengnim!" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dan segera berlari menuju ruangan salah satu guru di sekolahnya itu. Sesampai disana—tepat seperti dugaan Chanyeol—Jeon-sensaengnim memintanya untuk memeriksa hasil test harian siswa tingkat satu. Chanyeol—meski keberatan—tetap tidak menolak. Ia menerima kumpulan kertas test fisika dari Jeon-seonsaengnim dan membawanya menuju ruang laboratorium bahasa—tempat ia selalu mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari guru-guru yang meminta bantuannya.

Chanyeol memang memiliki otak yang encer, setidaknya itulah alasan utama ketika ia dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS tahun ini. Dan.. entah sejak kapan juga, Chanyeol seolah jadi budak guru-gurunya untuk memeriksa beberepa hasil test uraian seperti yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ugh, menyebalkan. Masa aku harus memeriksa semuanya sendiri?" Chanyeol menggerutu di sepanjang koridor kelas yang sepi.

"Kalau keberatan memeriksanya sendiri, aku mau membantumu kok!"

"Wuaahh!" Chanyeol hampir saja menghamburkan semua lembar jawaban test fisika di tangannya ketika ada seorang pemuda berpostur mungil melompat kearah sampingnya—membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun, kau mengagetkanku..."

Pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun itu tertawa—manis sekali.

...Ah, jantung Chanyeol seperti berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana? Mau kubantu tidak?" meskipun bertanya, nyatanya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu merebut sebagian lembar jawaban fisika dari tangan Chanyeol. "Pilihan bagus, Chanyeol. Aku tidak kalah pintar dibanding dirimu!" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, menepuk kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan pelan—sebelum berlari mendahului Chanyeol menuju laboratorium bahasa.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Selama ini memang Baekhyun yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan tugas 'tambahan' seperti ini.

Baekhyun memang terlalu baik dan manis—Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum memikirkannya.

Ya, ia memang menyukai Baekhyun dan—meskipun menyebalkan—sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada guru-guru yang memberinya tugas seperti ini.

Karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah selesai!" Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sudah ia periksa, "Eh, tapi periksa lagi ya. Siapa tahu aku ada salah."

Chanyeol tersenyum—melihat sekilas hasil kerja Baekhyun, "Tidak perlu, aku percaya pada kemampuanmu."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Huh, dasar penjilat!"

"Mwo? Ya, aku bicara jujur, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi—dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kok!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, "Aku mau ke kafetaria, Chanyeol. Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, aku belum mengurutkan kertas-kertas ini sesuai absen." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mresponnya, "Oke, semangat ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk—tersenyum pula. Suasana langsung berubah sepi ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi. Yang terdengar hanya suara kertas yang disusun Chanyeol dan samar-samar suara kepakan sayap.

Eh? Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Kenapa ada suara kepakan sayap? Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat melihat ada seekor merpati putih yang terus-menerus menabrakkan dirinya ke jendela kaca yang tertutup. Mungkin saja merpati itu ingin keluar, namun terkecoh oleh jendela kaca yang bening.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati burung itu—meraih merpati itu dakam tangkupan tangannya denagn hati-hati. Namun, merpati itu mengelak—dan memilih bertengger di lengan bawah kanan Chanyeol yang membentuk siku-siku.

"Ck, kau pandai sekali." Chanyeol bergumam lirih. Tangan kirinya membuka jendela, dan ketika ia memajukan lengan kanannya, burung itu langsung terbang kearah pohon besar yang ada di belakang ruang lab tempatnya berada sekarang. Mata Chanyeol membulat takjub begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Whoah!"

Pohon itu dipenuhi puluhan—bahkan ratusan merpati di tiap dahannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar selama ini?"

Chanyeol segera mengambil lembar-lembar jawaban test yang sudah dikoreksi. Ia langsung pergi kearah pohon yang ada di belakang ruang lab bahasa—tentu setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan kertas-kertas jawaban kepada Jeon-seonsaengnim. Dan sesampainya disana pun, Chanyeol kembali kaget.

Ia menemukan Kris tengah memberi makan beberapa merpati disana.

"Kris, sedang apa kau disini?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat punggung Kris yang sedikit tersentak setelah ia menyuarakan pertanyaannya, kaget kah?

Kris yang sedang berjongkok sedikit menoleh. Ia kemudian berdiri—membuat beberapa merpati yang tadi mematuki biji jagung yang ia sebarkan di depannya berterbangan pergi.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol." Kris menyahut sinis seperti biasa, "Dan.. sepertinya kau sendiri tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan disini 'kan?"

"Oh, aku hanya mau melihat merpati-merpati disini," Chanyeol menjawab, "Tidak kusangka, dibalik sifatmu yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu ternyata kau pecinta binatang." Lanjut Chanyeol polos. Lagi-lagi membuat pundak Kris tersentak. Dan—samar—Chanyeol dapat melihat telinga Kris memerah sedikit demi sedikit.

Hening...

Hening...

Chanyeol mulai merasa awkward. Duh, apa ia salah bicara ya?

Saat Chanyeol mulai memikirkan alasan untuk segera pergi, Kris kembali sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat konyol di mata Chanyeol—memerah seperti yeoja.

"Tolong, rahasiakan hal tadi.."

Ha!

Bahkan kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan malu-malu, Chanyeol merasa ini seperti gurauan. Sontak, pemuda dengan mata biji leci itu menahan kelakar yang ingin termuntah dari bibirnya.

"Hmph—"

"Ya! Kau tertawa?!" bentak Kris—yang membuat tawa Chanyeol benar-benar lepas.

"Ahahahah! Kris—ya ampun! Kau seperti yeoja saja!" Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Cih, seperti kau tidak saja." Cibir Kris, "Mana ada laki-laki yang tiba-tiba kemari hanya untuk melihat burung?"

"Kau juga sama!"

"Enak saja, aku kemari untuk memberi mereka makan, bodoh!"

Err— Chanyeol dan Kris terdiam bersamaan, sama-sama menunduk—sebelum kemudian saling menatap dengan pandangan horror.

"Kenapa aku bisa bicara denganmu seakrab itu!?"

Untaian frase yang terlontar nyaring itu terucap bersamaan.

.

.

"Jadi, kau selalu kemari ketika istirahat untuk memberi makan burung-burung itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kris tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di sebelah pohon tempat di mana burung-burung merpati bertengger—hanya untuk mengurangi kemungkinan untuk kejatuhan hajat dari atas sana. Kris mengangguk, melemparkan segenggam biji jagung kering kearah kerumunan burung yang kembali berkumpul di depen mereka.

"Aku cuma terkesan. Dari sekian banyak pohon di sekolah mereka hanya berkumpul di sini." Sahut Kris. Dan—demi Tuhan, Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum tipis yang tulus terlukis di wajah dingin—menyebalkan—milik Kris.

"Tapi.. bisa juga karena di pohon ini paling rimbun dan banyak dahan yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk istirahat." Lanjut Kris kemudian.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum—menatapi burung-burung merpati yang satu per satu mulai kembali terbang ke arah pohon.

"Jadi burung sepertinya enak.."gumam Chanyeol lirih.

Krik

Hening sesaat, Kris menyegir—rupanya ia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Apa kau berpikir begitu karena ingin terbang seperti burung?"

"Me—"

"Mpft! Kau benar-benar seperti yeoja Chanyeol!" kali ini Kris yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Chanyeol cemberut hebat.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal. Kris masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Tapi, ketika ia melihat Chanyeol, tawanya akan kembali—membuat Chanyeol nyaris memasukkan sekantong biji jagung ke dalam mulut Kris yang selalu menganga lebar ketika tertawa.

"Jangan menaruh harapanmu pada sayap burung.." ujar Kris, "Burung hanya membawa hati yang tertinggal."

Chanyeol menatap Kris lekat, "Wow, Kris.."

"Apa?"

"Ternyata kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu," Chanyeol menepukkan kedua tangannya beberapa kali, "Ternyata... kau romantis juga.."

Tiga persimpangan urat muncul di pelipis Kris, pemuda itu meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk dijitak. "Enak saja! Aku membaca bukunya bodoh!" teriaknya di telinga Chanyeol—tidak peduli Chanyeol kesakitan maupun akan tuli nantinya.

"Tapi, yah.." Kris berucap lagi—memberi jeda sesaat, "Aku ingin hidup dengan bebas, tidak terikat sesuatu yang merepotkan. Seperti burung-burung itu."

Chanyeol tertegun sesaat, "Jadi.. semua tindakanmu itu.."

Kris tersenyum, "Aku tidak suka dipaksa. Kritik dan saran memang bagus, tapi aku tidak suka tekanan dan tekanan."

Chanyeol terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya—memainkan beberapa biji jagung yang ada di genggamannya. Berbisik lirih.

"Ternyata kau memang berbeda denganku, Kris.."

* * *

.

.

Memang berbeda.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Menatap sekeliling. Kedai ternyata benar-benar ramai. Kini Chanyeol juga melihat sosok pemuda mungil dengan mata bundar yang turut membantu pemuda pemilik kedai ini untuk mengurusi pengunjung. Mereka kelihatan dekat.

Mungkin mereka punya hubungan khusus?

Chanyeol tersenyum, pemuda mungil itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Dan kejadian itu..

* * *

.

.

Sejak pertemuan dan percakapan mereka tentang burung waktu itu, Chanyeol dan Kris semakin dekat. Mereka sering terlihat bersama—dan ini sedikit menimbulkan kebingungan bagi siapapun yang melihat, pasalnya, mereka menganggap Chanyeol dan Kris seperti dua kutub yang berlawanan—dan sekarang mereka berteman? Tentu itu jadi sebuah kontroversi(?), apalagi, mereka berdua termasuk siswa populer.

Tapi, Baekhyun semakin jarang menemani Chanyeol mengoreksi tugas bersama—seperti biasa. Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Lagipula, memang dia siapanya Baekhyun?

"Woy, Chanyeol!"

Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang melamun di kelas. Chanyeol tidak terlihat kaget, ia menoleh dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Chanyeol baru terlihat terkejut. Sesegera mungkin membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya dalam tas, "Maaf, aku melamun. Tadi apa saja yang disampaikan?"

"Tidak banyak, cuma pengumuman untuk libur musim panas saja." Sahut Kris.

"Jinjja? wah, sudah musim panas ternyata." Gumam Chanyeol—sedikit menggeser kursinya, kemudian berdiri, "Kira-kira musim panas ini kau mau kemana, Kris?"

"Aku?" Kris sedikit berpikir, sebelum menyahut dengan senyum, "Perjalanan."

"Perjalanan?"

"Yah, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ini liburan terakhir kita sebelum ujian kelulusan—waktu terakhir untuk menenangkan diri," ujar Kris, "Tentunya dengan uang yang sudah aku tabung."

"Eh?!" Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Kris, "Aku ingin ikut!"

"Hah? Serius? Kau kan murid rajin, liburan nanti kau akan disibukkan dengan bimbingan belajar, dan les, dan—"

"IKUT! AKU AKAN PERGI!" Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja Kris dan berteriak di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" ejek Kris.

"Aku akan kerja sambilan! Jangan pergi sebelum aku siap!"

* * *

.

.

Selalu. Chanyeol selalu memikirkannya.

Kehidupan yang bebas seperti burung—seperti yang dimaksudkan Kris. Seperti yang selama ini dipraktikkan oleh Kris.

Ia penasaran. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Ah, maaf.." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda dengan mata bundar itu menghampirinya. Yah, sebenarnya ada satu pemuda—pelayan lagi selain si pemilik kedai dan si mungil yang menghampirinya. Chanyeol sempat mendengar si pemilik kedai memanggilnya dengan 'Sehun-ah!".

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Oke, lupakan dulu si Sehun itu. Chanyeol menyerahkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong.

"Boleh aku memesan white tea-nya secangkir lagi?"

* * *

.

.

"Aish! Capeknya!"

Kris terkekeh melihat Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rimbun yang besar, "Cih, baru segini sudah capek?" ujarnya mencibir. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol dan melepas ranselnya—melemparkan sebotol air mineral pada Chanyeol.

"Tsk, diamlah Kris!" Chanyeol menggerutu, namun, tetap menangkap botol air yang dilemparkan Kris, "Ahh, disini benar-benar sejuk!"

"Haha, sekarang aku bisa mengerti perasaan burung yang sedang istirahat.." Kris menyahut. Membuka botol air minumnya sendiri.

Chanyeol meraih pucuk ranting yang paling rendah dan memperhatikan struktur daunnya, "Ini pohon apa ya? Kalau pulang nanti akan kucari namanya."

"Hahaha! Kau benar-benar rajin, Chanyeol." Kris tertawa—tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat ingin menggubris.

"Seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan.." Chanyeol menatap langit, "Bebas.. tidak ada ikatan."

Kris menghentikan tawanya, menatap kearah Chanyeol, "Tapi, kalau kau rasanya tidak mungkin."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris ketika pemuda itu kembali bicara.

"Murid rajin dan pintar, yang akan masuk universitas terbaik dan bekerja di perusahaan ternama. Seperti itulah dirimu, orang ternama.."

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan pandangan malas, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Kris tertawa kecil, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma mengulang kata-katamu waktu itu, kau dan aku memang berbeda." Ujarnya santai.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu—" Chanyeol merebut botol minum Kris, "—Coba pastikan akan seperti apa kita pada saat dewasa nanti, sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Hmph— baiklah, apa saja maumu, Chanyeol."

"Kita kan bertemu lagi disini—"

—di bawah pohon ini.

.

.

* * *

—Tlak.

"Ini pesanan Anda, maaf menunggu lama.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda mungil bermata bundar mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol ketika si pemilik kedai memanggilnya. Err—jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Chanyeol melirik pemuda pemilik kedai yang tersenyum lembut sambil menggusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Dan kejadian itu...

* * *

.

.

"Yo, Chanyeol!"

Sapaan pagi dari Kris. Pasti. Chanyeol sudah hafal, meskipun mereka sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu. Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah sejak libur musim panas dan ini hari pertama mereka bertemu sejak mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama waktu itu.

"Hai, Kri—"

"Pagi, Yixing!"

"Pagi juga, Baek!"

Baek? Chanyeol langsung menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswa lain yang bernama Yixing. Baekhyun tertawa saat Yixing mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Ah.. sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidak melihat senyum dan tawa Baekhyun? Chanyeol bahkan lupa menyelesaikan sapaannya pada Kris.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat apa?" Kris mendekati Chanyeol dan mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Bergumam mengerti, "Ah, si Byun rupanya. Bukannya dulu kalian sempat dekat? Kukira kalian pacaran." Kris bicara tanpa ada pertimbangan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kris juga terdiam.

"I-iya.." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab. "Ah, m-maksudku kami dekat, tapi bukan pacar.."

Kris tergelak, menahan tawanya. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi.. hmph—dari dulu kau menyukai Byun—"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah panik, membekap erat-erat mulut Kris yang terbuka karena nyaris saja suara tawanya menggelegar di lapangan sekolah yang luas.

"Diam, Kris!" ancam Chanyeol, tapi, nyatanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Kris. Malah, Kris merasa semakin ingin tertawa.

"Hmph—! Hahahah!"

Muka Chanyeol memerah, memperhatikan sekeliling—oh tidak! Bahkan Yixing dan Baekhyun juga menatap ia dan Kris dengan pandangan sulit diartikan—seperti sebagian besar murid-murid yang masih berada di lapangan sekolah pagi ini.

"Hahahahahah! Chanyeol, kau benar-benar!"

"Sudah aku bilang diam, bodoh!" Chanyeol menjitak Kris keras—tapi tetap saja, Kris cuma tertawa.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lagi-lagi mereka rupanya, baru hari pertama masuk sudah berisik begitu. Dan, bisa-bisanya sekarang Kris jadi gila seperti itu?" Yixing tercengang sendiri—Kris adalah sepupunya, dan Yixing tahu seperti apa Kris itu sejak kecil.

"Park Chanyeol itu luar biasa."

Baekhyun memandangi Yixing ketika si pemuda Cina mengucapkan hal itu, lalu menatap Kris dan Chanyeol yang kelihatannya masih terlibat keributan mereka sendiri. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah, sulit dijelaskan.

Namun, yang jelas tidak seceria sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku duluan ya, Baek. Junmyeon sudah menungguku di kelas."

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Yixing, "Ne, duluan saja."

Baekhyun masih terdiam setelah Yixing pergi. Menatap Kris dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menghampiri Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya Kris berjalan sendirian ke kafetaria sekolah mereka. Menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"C-chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggil pelan.

Chanyeol sendiri agak kaget, dikiranya Kris yang kembali dan menepuk pundaknya—menjahili. Tapi, agak aneh juga karena mendadak tepukan Kris terasa begitu lembut—yang ternyata adalah tepukan Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol agak memerah bertatapan langsung dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, bertanya, "Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Berjanjilah kau harus berkata jujur ketika menjawabnya."

Menjawab apa? Chanyeol menggaruk pelan pelipisnya. Kelihatannya Baekhyun benar-benar serius sampai menyuruhnya untuk jujur—meski tidak diminta pun sebenarnya Chanyeol akan senantiasa jujur terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya singkat.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku lancang. Tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir—terlihat ragu, namun, tetap melanjutkan. "..apa kau dan Kris pacaran?"

Chanyeol melotot seketika. Sontak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng dan tertawa aneh. "Ha.. ha.. haha! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun-ah! Kami hanya berteman biasa!" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol curiga, "Kau yakin?"

"Iya! Tentu saja!" ucap Chanyeol cepat.

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah lagi, terlihat senang dan sedikit lega. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari perubahan itu. Malah selanjutnya bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Err, aku.." samar, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat semburat merah semu di wajah Baekhyun. Sempat membuatnya senang karena bisa kembali melihat wajah manis Baekhyun begitu dekat—membuatnya tersenyum menanti kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku... menyukai Kris.."

Senyum Chanyeol perlahan memudar.

Apa? Menyukai... Kris?

Chanyeol seperti membeku di tempat—kaki-kakinya serasa dipaku diatas tanah dan untuk sesaat, Chanyeol merasa hatinya begitu ngilu.

"Chanyeol, menurutmu apa Kris sudah punya pacar?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Tidak, tolong hentikan—Chanyeol membatin. Tapi ia malah memasang senyum palsu dan menjawab sejujurnya.

"Kurasa dia tidak punya.."

.

.

Trak!

Chanyeol menendang kerikil ketika ia memilih bolos dari kelas Kimia dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di gedung belakang sekolah.

"Oke, cinta tidak perlu memiliki, Chanyeol!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Yah, asal Baekhyun bahagia, Chanyeol pikir sudah cukup. Lagipula, Kris orang baik, pasti bisa menjaga Baekhyun.

"...maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Bahkan suara Kris sampai terdengar disini, Chanyeol menyengir sendiri—selain suara Kris, ada suara lain.

AH!

Chanyeol melihat sosok Kris dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat menara air. Ekspresi Kris terlihat datar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya—menahan tangis dengan wajah terluka—sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauhi Kris.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kris pada Baekhyun?

Kris menoleh curiga kearah semak yang bergerak tidak wajar, tapi, wajahnya berubah kaget saat tahu Chanyeol yang berdiri dibalik semak-semak yang tinggi itu.

"Chan—"

Duagh!

Chanyeol memukul sisi wajah Kris sekeras mungkin hingga Kris tersungkur. Kris bahkan merasa sudut bibirnya robek—dan ketika pemuda itu mengusap area rahangnya dengan punggung tangan, ia dengan jelas melihat darah terjejak disana.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Kenapa kau hampir membuatnya menangis, hah?!" seru Chanyeol emosi. Menatap berang kearah Kris yang tengah berusaha berdiri. Dimana pemuda pirang yang ditatapnya memberikan pandangan yang sama.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Byun!" sahut Kris tegas.

"Tapi, seharusnya kau tidak sekasar i—"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol? Bagaimana?!"

Chanyeol terdiam, pemuda itu menunduk.

"Kalau aku, Kris. Aku... akan mengatakan yang terbaik.." sahutnya pelan.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengambil orang yang kau sukai, Chanyeol! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti?! Aku tidak bisa!" Kris berseru—nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena pembicaraan ini—jujur—membuatnya frustasi.

"Karena itulah, Kris. Tidak bisakah kau membahagiakan Baekhyun demi aku?"

Kris memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang teramat dingin, membuang nafasnya dengan kasar dan menatap kembali kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu naif, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa berterus terang. Aku tidak bisa jadi orang munafik sepertimu."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Nafasnya mulai memburu, seluruh tubuhnya kini kaku karena menahan amarah. Kepalan tangannya menguat—entah mengapa ia sangat marah ketika Kris mengatainya munafik. Sungguh.

"Kris, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" seru Chanyeol, "Kau selalu merasa hebat! selalu memandang rendah orang lain! Dengan mukamu yang memuakkan dan sok tahu!"

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol hanya lepas kontrol. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri pun tidak dapat ia percaya, tapi setan selalu menang ketika dalam keadaan marah. Dipandanginya wajah terkejut Kris yang mengeras atas kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kris memang tidak percaya, meski terlihat marah—wajah Kris menunjukkan rasa kecewa yang teramat. Ia tahu, ia sudah mengatakan kata yang cukup kasar pada Chanyeol—agar pemuda itu sadar akan posisinya. Ia tidak mungkin menerima perasaan Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol begitu menyukai pemuda manis itu—Kris masih punya nurani. Dan, Kris hanya tidak percaya Chanyeol mengatainya demikian. Mungkin kepalan tangan Kris yang mengeras begitu kuat akan melayang sekeras mungkin seperti bogem mentah yang diterimanya dari Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu—jika ia tidak ingat siapa Chanyeol itu.

Sahabatnya—meski Kris tidak tahu Chanyeol masih beranggapan sama atau tidak terhadapnya sekarang.

Kris meludah, dari muntahan salivanya itu, terlihat warna kemerahan darah. Pukulan Chanyeol memang benar-benar kuat.

"Chanyeol... sepertinya memang akan jadi orang ternama ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, memandangi punggung Kris yang berjalan menjauh—hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Dan seketika, Chanyeol merasa suasana di sekitarnya begitu silau.

Flapp!

Chanyeol tersentak saat ada seekor merpati yang menginjak kepalanya, selanjutnya burung-burung berjenis sama terbang begitu banyak melewatinya. Pergi menjauh—seperti mengiringi Kris.

Chanyeol terduduk di tanah, memukul kepalanya beberapa kali. Mengutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada Kris.

"Kris.. maaf.."

_...aku menyesal..._

Satu hal yang Chanyeol tidak tahu, burung-burung itulah yang menjadi pengiring awal perpisahannya dengan Kris—karena setelah semuanya, Kris menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada kabar—bahkan Kris tidak datang saat reuni kelas dan sekolah.

Kabar terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar hanyalah; Kris bekerja sebagai penulis lepas.

Mungkin memang itulah pekerjaan bebas yang Kris inginkan.

.

.

* * *

_'Aku ingin hidup dengan bebas, tidak terikat sesuatu yang merepotkan. Seperti burung-burung itu..'_

* * *

.

.

Jam lima sore.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir tehnya sembari melihat arloji. Menghela nafas, ia cuma mendapat waktu free hari ini, sore ini ia sudah harus kembali ke Seoul.

"Jongin! Aku pulang duluan!"

Chanyeol melirik pemuda—yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun berteriak dari bingkai pintu kedai sambil memasang sepatunya. Dan, sesungguhnya Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa pemuda pemilik kedai ini bernama Jongin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sehun-ah!"

Para pegawai saja sudah mulai pulang. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lama di sini—Chanyeol membatin sedikit malu ketika dilihatnya pemuda lain yang bernama Kyungsoo juga berpamitan pada Jongin.

"Perlu kuantar, hyeong?" tanya Jongin.

"Aish, tidak perlu, Jongin. Aku bukan anak kecil." Kyungsoo berucap lucu—membuat Jongin tertawa pelan sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Lirikan Chanyeol menangkap Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin sesaat sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pulang dari kedai.

Chanyeol turut berdiri. Membayar dua cangkir white tea yang ia minum. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Anda sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Ah, ya. Maaf, aku sudah terlalu lama di sini."

"Gwenchanha. Apa Anda sudah bertemu teman Anda?"

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya dia tidak akan datang.."

Bunyi lonceng kaca di depan pintu kedai terdengar—pertanda ada seseorang masuk. Jongin melongokkan kepalanya, menatap sosok itu.

"Setelah aku berusaha keras menyempatkan waktuku untuk datang kemari, kau malah ingin pulang?"

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku begitu mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya—meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Jongin tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Sepertinya teman Anda sudah datang, Tuan." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Mata biji lecinya sedikit menyipit ketika senyumnya terkembang begitu cerah.

"Kris!" ujarnya begitu senang, "Ternyata kau masih ingat janji kita waktu itu!"

Kris Wu, pria yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol memang adalah Kris. Rambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak berubah—kecuali pada panjangnya saja. Dan entah kenapa, Kris yang sekarang terlihat lebih ramah.

"Eh, kelihatannya kau lelah. Kau habis bekerja? Istirahat saja dulu di sini." Chanyeol meraih pundak Kris, merangkulnya sebagaimana ia biasa melakukannya seperti saat di SMA. Kris terkekeh pelan. Menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dan duduk di salah satu kursi kedai yang masih satu meja dengan tempat duduk Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, Chanyeol. Masih tipe orang yang peduli."

Chanyeol menyengir.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum dari meja kasir—beranjak menuju dapur, berinisiatif membuatkan teh bagi dua sahabat lama yang hari ini kembali bertemu.

.

.

"Kudengar kau jadi direktur di sebuah korporasi game. Kau benar-benar jadi orang sukses sekarang." Kris berucap sambil tertawa.

"Pada akhirnya aku jadi orang yang membosankan, selalu dikejar rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Ah, untung jadi direktur, jadi aku tidak perlu menjilat atasan untuk mendapat pangkat atau izin." Chanyeol terkekeh, menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir milik Kris. "Kau tahu, Kris? Aku sekarang sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun."

Kris tersenyum tulus, "Selamat, ya? Aku malah belum bertemu seorang pun yang menarik."

"Bukan begitu, kupikir kau saja yang terlalu cuek, bodoh!" tertawa lagi, Chanyeol kemudian menambahkan, "Dengan Baekhyun pun aku dijodohkan. Sempat merasa sulit saat mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi, aku percaya saat dia bilang akan mencintaiku."

"Kupikir kau masih naif seperti dulu.."

"Enak saja!" Chanyeol meninju lengan Kris pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Kris?"

"Ya, persis seperti yang aku perkirakan waktu itu." Kris menyahut, menyeruput teh bari cangkirnya sebentar, "Aku melakukan perjalanan dengan bebas, menulis sesuai keinginanku. Seperti yang dulu kuinginkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terdengar menyenangkan."

"Hahaha, tidak juga." Kris tertawa, meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

Keduanya terlibat banyak sekali pembicaraan. Chanyeol sempat menanyakan kemana Kris menghilang sehabis kejadian waktu itu. Kris tersenyum tipis—mengatakan waktu itu ia mengikut ibunya kembali ke Kanada sehabis ujian kelulusan dan kembali lagi ke Korea saat Yixing menikah dengan Junmyeon dua tahun lalu—dan akhirnya bekerja sebagai penulis lepas sekarang.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Kris tiba-tiba berdiri—mengagetkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol turut berdiri.

"Kris, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Kris menyahut dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Apa ada tugas?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Bukan begitu." Kris tersenyum tipis—senyum tulus yang terlihat begitu aneh di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku harus segera pergi."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika dilihatnya Kris berjalan keluar. Pria itu sedikit berlari guna menyusul Kris yang sudah berjalan di halaman kedai.

"Kris! Tunggu!"

Kris berhenti, menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang mengejarnya sampai di teras.

"Aku... aku ingin minta maaf untuk waktu itu. Sejak saat itu aku.. aku terus..."

_...aku terus menyesal..._

Kris tersenyum, membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jadilah orang yang baik. Seperti dirimu apa adanya..."

"Kris—!"

Chanyeol untuk sesaat merasa dirinya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Begitu kuat hingga ia sanagt jauh dari Kris. Dan ketika pria itu berlari dan meneriakkan nama Kris, tubuh Chanyeol seperti dihempaskan begitu keras. Pandangan Chanyeol silau untuk beberapa saat—membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Chanyeol tidak lagi melihat Kris di hadapannya, melainkan seekor merpati yang terbang tepat di depan wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan tenang.

Jongin yang mengintip dari balik jendela kedai pun terlihat kaget.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

_"Jangan menaruh harapanmu pada sayap burung.. Burung hanya membawa hati yang tertinggal.."_

Chanyeol teringat kalimat Kris waktu dulu. Mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kebas dan mengumpat dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Perasaannya mendadak tidak baik.

"Hatiku.. apa tertinggal?"

.

.

* * *

**=OMAKE=**

**.**

.

Monggu datang dengan mulut yang menggigit koran pagi. Menggonggong begitu melihat Jongin yang membersihkan meja kedai sepagi ini.

"Whoa, kau pintar Monggu-ya!" Jongin mengelus kepala anjingnya. Membaca sekilas berita yang berada di halaman paling depan.

"Penulis lepas tewas kecelakaan dalam tugas." Bacanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Jongin melotot begitu melihat foto sang penulis yang turut dimuat di halaman tersebut.

"O-orang ini kan... yang kemarin!"

.

.

Srak!

Chanyeol melempar sembarang koran pagi yang ada di meja kerjanya hari ini. Menumpukan sikunya disana, menunduk dan meremas rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit menoleh kearah belakang, "Baekhyun..."

Pria mungil berwajah manis itu mendekap Chanyeol dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sang suami.

"Kau sudah mengetahui berita itu ternyata." Baekhyun berucap lirih, "Aku tahu, dia sahabatmu. Ini pasti cukup memukulmu, tapi, aku tidak mau kau terlalu sedih..."

Chanyeol menunduk lagi, menghela nafas, "Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Baekhyun mengecup pelan punggung Chanyeol yang terlapis kemeja biru, "Ne, aku mengerti. Tapi, dibanding terpuruk seperti ini, bukannya lebih baik kita pegi ke acara pemakaman Kris? Aku sudah memintakan izin pada Appa agar kau bisa absen hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menhela nafas—namun, kali ini dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

* * *

**...**

**=END=**

* * *

**A/N LAGI(?): RE-PUBLISH DAH. SAYA MALES MOTONG JADI DUA KEK KEMAREN TAPINYA(?), JADI SEKARANG DIJADIKAN ONESHOT SAJA .-.**

**BUAT YANG KEMARI SEMPET BACA, TERUTAMA REVIEW INI, MAKASIH BANYAK. ^^**


End file.
